


Secret Omega

by knifingkeith



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Breastfeeding, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Galaxy Garrison, M/M, Male Lactation, Masturbation, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Play, Omega Shiro (Voltron), Omega Verse, Pheromones, Pregnancy, SHEITH - Freeform, Sexual Content, Soul Bond, Top Keith (Voltron), fated pair, jaith - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-03 20:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17884475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knifingkeith/pseuds/knifingkeith
Summary: No one knows that Shiro is an omega other than the superiors of the Garrison that is until someone stumbles upon him when his heat comes early.





	1. The Heat

**Author's Note:**

> note in this au Keith and Shiro are the same age and Shiro still has his right arm

In this world at the top are Alphas, then there are Betas and the lowly Omegas. The only way an Omega can rise up is to have an Alpha for a mate. Omegas aren’t good for much, at least in societal terms, other than for reproduction they’re always at the bottom. Betas have it better off, but they are still subservient to Alphas. Alphas are like royalty, basically it’s a patriarchy. Survival of the fittest except your roles are already assigned.

Shiro was the best of the best always top of the class. He moved his way up into the Garrison pretty fast; he was the best pilot they’ve ever had. Then, there was Keith quiet, introverted and kept to his own. They never had crossed each other’s paths, then one day fate brought them together.

Shiro sprinted to the bathroom as quick as he could slamming open one of the stall doors. He fumbled with his backpack opening the front pocket; he was breathing hard. He got out his case of suppressants and was trying to get the syringes out, but he dropped them with a clank to the floor. _Shit_ , Shiro whispered. He saw a pair of black boots outside of the stall. The person leaned down and picked up the syringe and knocked on the door. _Shit shit shit_ Shiro was sweating profusely, his vision was blurry, and he couldn’t even stand. _Hnng_ Shiro was breathing out hot air, his pants were tented, and he was secreting.

“Hey, are you okay? I can smell the heat radiating off you.” The voice said and Shiro couldn’t even comprehend his natural instincts were kicking in. “Hey?” the voice said and then kicked in the door. The mystery person saw Shiro slunk on the ground clutching the toilet. Shiro looked up and saw dark purple eyes looking down on him with concern and that was the last thing he saw before he passed out.

Shiro woke up in a bed wrapped in covers with just a pair of boxers on. He was still warm from his heat, but it had settled down and seemed like it had run its course. Someone must have had taken care of him. He got out of the bed and looked around. It was a decent sized room looking like a hotel room with the white sheets, night stand with a plug-in clock, dressers with a tv on it, the desk next to it with a cable phone, and the big window with curtains and the vent under it. He had a white sheet wrapped around him and walked to the door opening it and peeking his head out looking back and forth down the hallway. A figure started walking toward him holding a paper food bag; they had a smaller frame compared to Shiro. They started approaching him,

“You’re awake, I brought you food. You probably don’t remember anything. Sorry, I didn’t know what to do so I just brought you to the closest place to get you away."  _Crap what happened_. _I didn’t sleep with him did I_. _Oh God_ , _what did I do_? Shiro was thinking.

Shiro was stammering, “U-uh, u-um…. Did we u-um…” Shiro was caught off by the stranger.

“No, we didn’t do anything I just took care of you.” He shoved a water bottle toward Shiro for him to grab. Shiro took it he was still processing all of this.

“T-thank you. My name’s Shiro. Can I know the name of the guy who saved me?” Shiro asked nervously.

“I know who you are. I’m Keith and no need for thanks.” He said unfazed.

“Oh God, you know me. Shit, are you gonna tell anyone I’m not an alpha?” Shiro was wide eyed he didn’t know what this guy would do, how he would react and if he’d say anything.

“Why should I care.” Keith shrugged. Shiro felt relief, but at the same time he was wary of this guy. He had a dark aura around him that felt intimidating.

“So, why lie about being an alpha?” Keith said questioning Shiro.

“I wouldn’t be able to fly if I were to be found an omega.” Shiro said with a sigh as he put his head in his hands.

“Why does that matter you’re a good pilot and a great leader?” Keith said with a straight face as if it didn’t seem to phase him. Shiro smelt something coming off Keith it was a sweet smell and suddenly his body felt hot again and he groaned. “Hey, are you okay?” Keith asked as he furrowed his brow.

“I-I’m fine. I just need to lie down. I think I just might be sick.” Shiro said staggering to the bed.

“Did your heat come back?” Keith asked.

“No, that’s not possible.” Shiro was breathing heavily his body was on fire and his head was spinning. _Mmm_ , Shiro ground and laid on the bed clutching a pillow. He was breathing out hot air and started squirming. His heat was taking over, and his instincts were kicking in, he started to grind against the pillow.

“Hey, are you alright? I’ll go get a wet rag.” Keith said as he felt Shiro’s hot forehead. “Don’t go.” Shiro said with a crack of his voice and grabbed Keith’s hand.

“Shiro, I can’t you aren’t in the right mind and I don’t want to take advantage of you.” Keith sighed and swatted Shiro’s hand walking to the bathroom.

Keith was in the bathroom trying to steady his breathing and grabbed a rag to soak in cold water from the sink. _Calm down Keith_ , _breath in and out_ he kept saying to himself. _It_ ’ _s just the pheromones you_ ’ _re okay_. He splashed cold water on his face taking a deep breath and went back out to where Shiro was. Shiro laid in bed uncomfortable groaning and stirring his body felt on fire and he just wanted it to be over. He could hear his heart thumping against his chest, his pulse rising and his lower half in much discomfort. Keith’s heart was also pumping hard, but he maintained his composure he sat at the edge of the bed and pushed Shiro’s hair out of his face placing the cool rag on his forehead compressing it there. Keith took his other hand and laced his fingers in Shiro’s one hand squeezing.

“It’ll be over soon. You’ll be alright.” He whispered softly to Shiro.

Shiro squeezed his hand tight and said in a horse voice shakily, “Thank you.” He fell asleep like that with Keith compressing the cool rag on his forehead and holding his one hand.


	2. The Development

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro and Keith start to get to know one another. Let's see where this relationship takes us.

Shiro was back in his flat and checked his phone seeing a bunch of missed calls from Iverson.

A text read, " _Shirogane where are you report to my office ASAP_." Shiro sighed,  _ugh I'_ _m not looking forward to this,_ Shiro thought to himself. Shiro left his flat and trudged to Iverson's office. Iverson was at his desk sorting through papers and Shiro walked in quietly. Iverson looked up at Shiro and told him to have a seat.

"Where were you Shirogane? You didn't show up to teach your class. What's your excuse cadet." Iverson said in a stern voice.

"Uh, sorry. Well, you see I had a bit of an issue with my disability." Shiro said darting his eyes from Iverson nervously.

Iverson went wide eyed, "How is that possible you have your meds and it's a week too soon."

"I don't know sir it just suddenly hit me out of nowhere." Shiro sighed.

"Well, you better be careful you still have a bit of a scent on you. I'm gonna let you have the week off." Iverson let out a breath putting his head in his one hand.

Shiro was back at his flat going stir crazy. He doesn't like not having anything to do, so he went out to the garage and decided to work on his hover bike. It was hot out and he was sweating in the corner of his eye he saw a shadow walking towards him and he looked up.

It was Keith, "Hey, what are you doing walking about?" Shiro asked.

"Decided to come see how you were doing is all. How's your heat? Seems like it's gone down a bit." Keith said standing in front of Shiro arms crossed.

"Eh, it's okay. Iverson gave me the week off, so I'm going a bit stir crazy. That's why I'm out here working on my baby." Shiro said and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"Mmm, yeah it's a beaut." Keith said as he was eyeing Shiro up he had a white tight tank top on that was drenched in sweat there were some grease marks on it too and of course on him. Keith could see his chest through the t-shirt  _man he has nice pecs_ , Keith thought to himself. Keith was not nearly as big as Shiro, though they were the same height Keith was more lanky, but he was fit and very agile. 

Shiro was just squatting there looking up at Keith questionably and started to speak, "So, you want to rev the engine and give it a test."

Keith smirked at Shiro, "Alright, I'll rev it up." He walked up to the bike and sat standing revving the engine. "Wow, it really has a nice purr too it." Keith could tell Shiro was good with his hands there was no hitch in the hum in the bike it had the perfect medley to it. The bike had a nice shine to it; it was red, white and silver; even the fans had a sparkle. Keith thought Shiro's really good at taking care of a lot of things and no wonder he was always at the top of his game.

"Yeah, I've been planning to upgrade her." Shiro said with a smile.

"So, I have a suggestion. How about we take this babe for a test drive?" Keith said leaning on the handle bars with a smug expression.

Shiro blushed slightly and hesitated before answering, "I mean only if you can handle it. Have you ever driven before?"

Keith chuckled, "Ha, have I ever driven before? You're in for a treat."

Shiro was clinging to the back of Keith with his arms wrapped around his waist. Well, Shiro sure was in for a treat. He was not expecting Keith to be such a great pilot he could see many opportunities for him with his flight experience.

"Why aren't you a pilot already?" Shiro questioned him.

"I'm too much of a problem child, so I've been told." Keith scoffed.

"You don't seem that bad of a guy, at least to me." Shiro said and had his head rested on Keith's shoulder.

Keith just sighed, "Yeah, well I'm no angel either." Suddenly, Keith smelled a sweet smell emanating from Shiro and Shiro could smell it coming from Keith. Keith's heart started to pound in his chest and he could feel Shiro's thumping against his back. "Hey, could I take you somewhere and show you something?" Keith said in a low voice. He wanted to show Shiro something special.

"Uh, sure." Shiro blushed and was glad Keith wasn't able to see his red face.

"Alright, hold on tight." Keith said as they raced toward a cliff.

 They landed in a canyon near a little shack in the middle of nowhere.

"What is this place?" Shiro asked in wonder. "Home." Keith said as he hopped off the bike and helped Shiro down. They walked next to one another heading toward this little shack that was Keith's home and Shiro didn't know what to think.  _Why did he want to take me here_? Shiro thought. "I've never shown anyone this before, so consider yourself special I guess." Keith said grumbling a bit on his words he wasn't one for sentiments.

They reached the door and Keith opened it for Shiro and said, "After you." Shiro walked in a took a look around. In the corner of the room there sat a bed that was slightly messy, in the middle of the room there was a long desk sat against the wall with blue prints lain on it and a chair scooched in under it, above the desk there was a map hung on the wall, there was a long boy under the front window next to the door, and a mini fridge in the other corner of the room. It was a bit messy and felt kind of lonely, though at the same time it felt homely and special like a haven in the middle of nowhere to escape from the world.

"Do you live here by yourself?" Shiro asked.

"Yeah, to be honest you're the first person I've ever brought here. I don't know why, but I felt the urge to show you it." Keith said shyly covering his mouth with one hand and brushed it down his face.  _Cute_ , Shiro thought and his heart went badump.

"You can have a seat on the bed if you want. Do you want a water?" Keith said walking to the fridge.

"Yeah, I'll take a water." Shiro said walking to the bed and he plopped down taking a seat.

Shiro looked up at the ceiling and saw constellations on it, "Whoa, that's really pretty."

"Hmm, oh yeah. Those have been there for a long time. I think my dad put them up." Keith said walking toward Shiro handing him a water and sat next to him. Shiro took the water, Keith was sitting a little close and Shiro's heart started pounding in his chest. That scent was emanating off him again and it was driving Shiro crazy. His face started to flush and he was squirming in his seat.

"Hey, are you okay?" Keith said looking at Shiro and putting a hand on his shoulder. Shiro jumped on top of Keith pining him to the bed he was breathing heavy and his body was on fire. "Shiro, you need to calm down." Keith said looking up at him.

"I''m sorry, your scent it's driving me crazy." Shiro said breathing hard.

"I smell it on you too. If this is what I think it is it will be hard for me to hold back, but I want to treasure you." Keith said with a straight face being serious. Shiro got off of Keith standing up off the bed. He felt really dizzy and his feet buckled under him making him land on his butt.  _Is this what they call a fated pair_ , Shiro said to himself. He looked up at Keith and had tears in his eyes. Keith got up and scooped Shiro up in his arms and put him in bed wrapping him up in blankets. Keith brushed Shiro's cheek with the back of his hand.

"Rest you'll feel better." Keith said soothing Shiro. Shiro closed his eyes and passed out.

Shiro woke up and it was dark outside. He saw Keith kneeling and leaned over on the bed resting his head in his arms sound asleep. Shiro sat up and reached his hand out to Keith and pet his head. He didn't know what came over him, but he was drawn to Keith and felt like he's known him forever. He felt calm watching Keith's sleeping face and blushed pulling his hand back.

He put his head in his hands, "Why did I do that. Is it because we're a fated pair? I thought it was a myth, but I'm not so sure now. I've never felt like this before and haven't experienced a heat like this. It's like my instincts are taking over me." Shiro sighed and hugged his knees watching Keith as he slept.

Keith woke looking up toward Shiro, "How are you feeling?"

"Better thanks to you." Shiro said softly. Keith sat on the bed and brought Shiro toward him cradling him against his chest.

"I'll try and be more aware of my pheromones so I don't keep sending you into heat. It's just I'm not aware of it or in control of it well when I get a whiff of your scent. It sends me over the edge." Keith said and was petting Shiro's hair. "I never thought I could feel like this toward anyone. I've been alone for so long and you come into my life suddenly and everything changed." Keith sighed, "I don't want us to rush into anything. I want to treasure you and not take advantage."

"Thank you for caring I understand what you mean. Patience yields focus." Shiro smiled up at Keith. "Ha, you're funny so cute." Keith kissed Shiro's forehead. This was the start of something special that would blossom into something beautiful.


	3. Lone Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on Keith and the obstacles he faces. Shiro is supportive of Keith and they're supportive of one another.

Keith spent his days aimlessly around the Garrison. He didn't know why he was even there anymore it seemed pointless. He was brought in through the foster system and had no choice but to stick it out. He'd skip class and sneak out of the Garrison taking a motorbike to trail out to his shack he calls home not that bunk of a room in the Garrison. He was tired of it all, tired of how people looked at him, how they mocked him and were wary of his attitude. He just wanted to be on his own and not deal with these shitty people who look down on him or pity him.

Keith was skipping class and was roaming the halls going to head back to his bunk when he suddenly bumped into someone’s shoulder.

"Watch where you're going loner boy." Keith turned to face the person who said that.  _James of course it is_  he sighed.

"I don't feel like dealing with your shit right now Griffin." Keith growled.

"What'd you say to me dick head." James said as he grabbed the scuff of Keith's shirt.

"Back off Griffin you don't want to do this." Keith said putting his hands up. James pushed Keith away and Keith hit his back into the wall. Keith snapped and punched James in the face then they got into. 

James couldn’t fend off Keith very well and someone had to intervene to stop him from beating on James. James was sent to the infirmary and Keith was reprimanded being made to do community service and not allowed to leave Garrison grounds. It’s not like it was his fault that no one assumes he is an alpha, so James got what he deserved in Keith's mind.

The weeks were going by so slow and Keith just wanted to bang his head against the wall. He was in the mess hall while it was empty leaning on his mop and sighing.  _Ugh I need to get out of here_ , Keith thought. He was in no mood to stick around and clean up people's shit. He threw down his mop and exited the mess hall.

 Keith slinked through the halls to the bathroom to find a place to hide. He looked all around him to make sure no one was around and slunk into the bathroom. A scent suddenly hit him, it was hot and sweet.  _Shit an omega_? He heard a clank on the ground and saw a needle roll out from under a stall. Keith leaned over and picked it up then knocked on the door.

"Hey, are you okay? I can smell the heat radiating off you." Keith said and he could hear the other person breathing heavily. Keith was starting to get affected by the pheromones ' _Shit get into control Keith’ he_ breathed in and out.

"Hey?" Keith said one more time before kicking open the door. There was Takashi Shirogane sitting in front of him looking like a snack wanting to be eaten.  _Oh, fuck_  Keith gulped picking up Shiro and his things taking him off the Garrison grounds.  _People probably shouldn_ ' _t see him in this state_ , he thought. So, Keith took him to a hotel for him to crash at and that's how they met. Keith got into trouble for going off Garrison grounds, of course, but was also amended for helping Shiro.

Shiro and Keith ended up finding out they were fated pairs and wanted to ease into their relationship. They spent the week of Shiro's isolation together enjoying their time. They stayed in Keith's shack away from everyone just the two of them. Spent time in bed together cuddled up with coffee and watching videos on a laptop, making easy meals or going out to eat, taking joy rides out in the canyon. Their hearts were full of each other it was like there was only just the two of them in the world. They sat lain in bed Shiro was cuddled onto Keith's chest and Keith was running his fingers through Shiro's hair while holding him. All Keith could think was that he loved this man even though they've known each other for so long.

Shiro was fast asleep on Keith's chest and Keith was watching him sleep seeing him breath in and out. It was calming to Keith just watching him lay on him, he started brushing the back of his hand against his cheek and kissed his forehead. Shiro squirmed groaning and fluttered his eyes opened and looked up at Keith.

"Morning beautiful." Keith smiled at Shiro.

Shiro chuckled hugging tightly to Keith, "Morning." Shiro leaned up to peck Keith's lips. Keith kissed him back softly parting Shiro's lips deepening the kiss. Shiro leaned more into Keith and was on top of him heating things up more. Keith dug his fingers into Shiro's hips kissing more intently like he couldn't get enough. Shiro was running his fingers through Keith's hair and moaned causing Keith to slip his tongue into Shiro's mouth. They were both panting as their tongues started to dance together. Keith sucked on Shiro's tongue making him gasp. They twirled their tongues grinding against each other, they both took a breath parting lips and looked into each other's eyes. They laughed together and Keith took Shiro's face into his hands and pressed their foreheads together. That's as far as they went that day and spent their day coddled up in bed.

It had come to the near end of Shiro's break, so they spent as much of it together as they could just lying in bed together. That scent never went away now since they were together and it was hard to control themselves around each other, but they tried their best. Some of the nights they would just lay in bed kissing not going any further than that, only kissing. They absorbed one another just taking in each other as if they were one. They were in bliss with each other and would love to just stay like that with one another, but they know it wouldn't last long and they'd have to go back to their daily lives.

Shiro ended up helping Keith get back into classes and involved flight training with other cadets. Shiro really helped back Keith, even if Iverson wasn't too keen to it considering Keith's behaviors. Shiro really helped keep Keith control his anger, he came up with the mantra of "Patience Yields Focus" even if that started off as a sexual innuendo it really helped Keith. Of course, James still bothered Keith a lot, mostly because he was angered by the fact that Keith shot up quickly in rank compared to him. Though, maybe there was something else behind this anger. 

One day Keith was in the bathroom after taking a piss he was washing his hands, and someone came into the bathroom slamming the door. It was James, he spun him around and pinned him to the wall.

"What do you think you're doing Griffin? Do you want another beating?" Keith snapped.

"Shut up, I just can't stand you and Officer Shirogane together." James yelled.

"Why, what's it gotta do with you?" Keith scoffed. James banged his fist on the wall next to Keith's head.

"I know I haven't been the best to get along with and I've treated you like shit. I don't know why I'm like this, but you just piss me off." James sighed and then pressed his forehead against Keith's.

"What do you think you're doing Griffin?" Keith said wide eyed. Then James grabbed his chin and kissed Keith.  _Holy shit_  Keith thought, and shoved James off him. "What are you doing?!" Keith yelled and ran out of the bathroom. James just stood in the bathroom blank, he fucked up.

Keith went to Shiro's room that afternoon and just laid on his bed waiting for Shiro to get back from teaching.

The door slides open and Keith perked up, "Welcome home sweetheart."

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Shiro asked.

"I just wanted to come over and see you is all." Keith said. He walked up to Shiro and grabbed his waist pulling him toward him. He kissed Shiro dragging him towards the bed.

"W-wait a second. What's wrong baby." Shiro said cupping Keith's face. "I-I just." Keith sighed, "James he... he kissed me."

"W-what?" Shiro took a step back flabbergasted. He put his hand in his head shaking his head. "Why would he do that?" Shiro asked.

"I don't know? He just pushed me up against the wall and yelled at me then kissed me." Keith sat on the bed pulling at his hair.

"Hey, it's okay baby." Shiro said and walked up to Keith hugging him. "It's not like you wanted to kiss him." Shiro sighed. "There must be a reason to why he did it. He probably j-just ah... I don't know." Shiro sat down next to him and lifted his chin up toward him with his finger, then kissed him lightly. Keith kissed him back and they fell back up on the bed together tangled up on one another just kissing. They laid there kissing each other softly breathing hard and drunk on each other’s scent they pulled apart from one another breathing hard knowing that'd they'd take it further if they kept at it.

"Mmm, I really want to eat you up." Keith growled.

Shiro laughed, "Patience yields focus." He booped Keith's nose smiling at him.

Keith groaned, "Ugh, I know I want to take it slow too. Though, it'd be so easy to pounce on you." Keith laughed and kissed Shiro's forehead. They decided to let the James issue rest for now and figure it out later, for now they'd focus on their daily lives, their lives together and working things out together. They were in it together from now on.


	4. Alpha Beta Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to get heat up. Keith is torn up about was is going on. James fucks up; Shiro and Keith get closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: there is slight non-con for this chapter

So far, no one still knows about Shiro being an omega, except for the higher ups in the Garrison and Keith. Though, there is one thing Keith has yet to bring up with Shiro and that is that Keith is an Alpha. Keith can’t figure out when exactly to tell Shiro, or if he already knows. Also, who knows when Shiro’s secret may get spread out in the Garrison. Shiro may not be able to keep his being omega hidden for very long. Who knows when his next heat may come, and it will start to get suspicious when people notice his being absent a week during a month or so? His heats have been sporadic at times too, since he’s affected by Keith’s scent so much. Though, there was another lingering problem that needed to be solved right now and that was James.

Keith had been avoiding James ever since the kiss and James hasn’t been bothering him either. Keith sighed, _I don’t know how to go about this_. He saw James heading toward the mess hall and grabbed his wrist.

“Hey, I need to talk to you.” Keith said dragging James away from everyone.

James followed behind Keith confused on what was going on, but his heart still raced. They were standing in an empty corridor together.

“Listen, about what happened. I’m sorry I didn’t mean to freak out like that, and I didn’t intend to kiss you in that situation. I just couldn’t control myself.” James sighed.

“Uh, Gr- James I didn’t know that was how you felt and honestly I would’ve never known or have been inclined that you had, unless you’d have pulled that stunt. It’s just I don’t know how to react to it. What I’m saying is I’ve already met my fated pair and I can’t reciprocate your feelings.” Keith breathed out.

James clenched his fists tight and was shaking slightly. “I know about Officer Shirogane.” James said.

Keith’s eyes went wide, “W-what did you just say?” Keith grabbed the scuff of James uniform.

“I won’t tell anyone, only if you do what I request.” James smirked.

“What do you want Griffin?” Keith huffed.

“Mmm, why don’t you and I discuss this in my bunk.” James suggested and Keith let go of James, then they walked toward James bunk.

“Let me get this straight, so you want me to basically be your fuck buddy?” Keith asked pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration.

James shrugged his shoulders, “What’s the issue here Keith? It’s not like I’m an omega I can’t get pregnant, since I’m a beta and we can both benefit from it. What do you say?” James pats Keith’s shoulder with a smug look on his face.

“I’m not doing this.” Keith said raising his voice.

James clicked his tongue and wagged his finger, “I don’t think you understand the position you’re in Keith.” James strolled toward Keith and once again pushed him against the wall running his hands up Keith’s chest.

Keith gulped, “Please, stop.” Keith’s head was spinning, and he smelled a whiff of pheromones. “What did you do?” Keith growled instinctively and grabbed James hips.

James laughed, “Oh, nothing just a little perfume I purchased to make you more suggestible.” Keith was breathing hard trying to control himself, but still had his fingers dug into James hips, _Shit_ Keith thought, his head was spinning, and he couldn’t think straight. James pressed his lips against Keith’s. They kissed in a hot frenzy stumbling to the bed. James was atop of Keith stripping him down grinding against Keith. Keith growled throwing his head back as James slinked down Keith’s body taking off his pants and boxers. James pulled out Keith’s erect cock with a twang to his face. He licked his lips and plunged down on Keith’s cock. James swirled his tongue around and bobbed his head up and down slobbering on Keith’s cock. Keith moaned in pleasure not able to comprehend what was happening because of the pheromones he was unable to control himself. James kept at it stroking his cock and sucking on it. Keith wasn’t an easy fit into James mouth, so he had to work around it licking up and down his shaft stroking vigorously. Keith’s knot was forming it was so intense and James started to suck the tip of his dick swirling his tongue around sucking fiercely. James was stroking himself while sucking Keith off. They were both so close to coming and James plopped Keith’s dick back into his mouth moving up and down shoving his cock to the back of his throat. Keith squirmed and threw his head back.

He came a huge load into James mouth, “Ah, fuck.” Keith moaned gripping at James head pressing him down making him swallow all of his cum.

James finished himself off falling on top of Keith, “So good Keith.” James sighed.

James regretted it, he shouldn’t have used Keith like that. Keith hated him even more now for doing that to him.

“I can’t even look at you.” Keith grunted putting his pants back on. Keith left James sitting there in his bunk sulking. He really regretted it and it didn’t help his feelings towards him at all it just made him feel numb.

James sent Keith a message, “I won’t tell anyone. What I did was wrong. I did it out of desperation. I’m so sorry. I understand why you won’t want to see me. All I’ve done is caused you problems.” Keith saw the message and felt a sting to his heart. He knew James wasn’t a bad guy and that he just didn’t know how to express himself properly.

Keith didn’t know what to do, so he just drove off to his shack to be alone. He couldn’t bare to face Shiro after what just happened. He was so depressed and just felt like dying.

“I’m such a fuck up.” He cried. Suddenly he heard the door creak open.

“Keith? What are you doing here?” Shiro said walking into the shack. Keith was lain on the bed facing the wall not wanting to look at Shiro. His eyes were puffy from tears and he was so ashamed of himself. Shiro turned Keith over seeing that his eyes were swollen. “Baby, what’s wrong?” Shiro sat on the bed and stroked Keith’s hair.

“I have something I need to tell.” Keith choked on his words.

Keith told Shiro what happened between him and James. Shiro sat there quietly listening and had Keith laid out on his lap stroking his hair.

“It’s not your fault baby. Don’t blame yourself. I’ll have to report this and put James on probation.” Shiro said softly with a kiss to Keith’s forehead.

“Okay.” Keith whispered. “There’s something else I need to tell you. I’m not sure if you know already or not.”

“What is it?” Shiro questioned.

“Well, I’m an alpha. I don’t know why I didn’t tell you to be honest. Maybe I was afraid you’d reject me.” Keith sighed.

“No, baby I wouldn’t reject you. What I’m saying is I’m in love with you.” Shiro stroked Keith’s hair.

Keith went stark for second, “I love you too.” Keith reached up and brought Shiro down for a kiss kissing him softly. Soon Keith was on top of Shiro grinding against him. Keith kissed Shiro hard parting their lips and slipping his tongue in. Shiro moaned into Keith’s mouth as their tongues danced in unison. They were grinding against each other breathing hard they parted lips and were just brushing their lips against each other. Keith sat up on top of Shiro and took his own shirt off then sat Shiro up taking his off. Keith stood up quickly taking his pants and boxers off Shiro slinked his off while Keith was standing up. Shiro and Keith laid down next to each other and rubbed their dicks together. They moaned and rubbed them together friskily pumping them together. They looked into each other’s eyes as they stroke their cocks together.

Shiro bites his lip and moans, “Keith.” Keith has his other hand brushing the back of his hand against Shiro’s cheek lightly. They were grunting as they started getting close to orgasming and thrusting into each other’s hands with vigor. Breathing hard they moan each other’s names and come together. Shiro and Keith laid in bed cuddled up limbs tangled together.

“I love you.” They whisper to each other.


	5. Contratraversy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James is reprimanded for his actions. Shiro is upset and stressed which can be triggering for a heat to come. What will happen to Shiro under these circumstances?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify in my vision of ABO heat can be triggered by certain emotions, of course as well as pheromones. Alphas of course are also affected by pheromones, though that is in most of these au's, and make them instinctively ravenous wanting to mate and mark their partner making them their official mate. Also, Shiro still has his right arm.

There in Shiro's office sat James. James sat twiddling his thumbs nervously and sighed hanging his head. Shiro was sitting across from James at his desk with his hands folded in front of him.

"Do you know why you're here James?" Shiro asked him.

"Yes sir and I will take full responsibility." James said and looked straight up at Shiro.

"Sadly I will have to put you on probation for your actions. Luckily enough you will not be kicked out of the Garrison, but you cannot do this again." Shiro said strictly.

James shook his head understanding his punishment. Shiro dismissed him and he exited the office. Shiro sighed leaning back in his chair and ran his hands up his face. He spun around in his chair and had propped his elbows on his thighs with his head hung in his hands. It was a busy day for Shiro with teaching, grading and doing paperwork. He was already stressed about the James incident and work wasn't helping with that stress. Keith said to just let James be since he kind of understood his view point in the fact he didn't know how to express himself. Shiro was in rage about how James took advantage of Keith, but he had to keep himself collected in order to stay professional and be the better person, even if he wanted to smash his face in. Even if Shiro and Keith weren't official mates yet, because Keith has yet to mark him, Shiro felt an aggression that someone had indeed messed with his mate. Being a fated pair is like your souls are one and for someone to come in and aggress against one of the other it's like a stab to both. All Shiro wanted right now was to be in Keith's arms and just fall asleep to him stroking his hair.

Shiro had to teach another class and was standing at the podium giving a lecture to the class on piloting. For some reason it was really hot in the classroom and Shiro was sweating.

"Are you alright Officer Shirogane." Asked one of his students.

"I'm alright." Shiro huffed fixing his collar.

Suddenly the room started spinning and Shiro stumbled over. The students gasped, "Officer Shirogane!" Then it hit the students, a scent spread through the class room and Shiro was breathing out hot air. The students stopped frozen with shock and everyone was whispering.  _Officer Shirogane is an Omega_ , they all thought. The Alpha's had to exit the room in a rush because the scent was so strong and two Beta students helped carry Shiro to the infirmary. They laid Shiro out on a cot and the Doctor told them they could go. Shiro couldn't believe that he went into heat in front of his class. Well, that means the truth is out there that Shiro isn't an Alpha, but an Omega. The higher ups were scrambling about what to do about this situation, since it spread throughout the Garrison.

Shiro still laid in the cot squirming in pain from his heat. The Doctor had the infirmary closed off sitting outside the door making sure students wouldn't show up in a frenzy. Shiro was panting and calling Keith's name out. His erection was painful in his pants and he couldn't take it. He opened his zipper and pulled his dick out through the hole in his boxers and pants. He moaned rubbing the tip and stroked up in down his shaft with his right hand. He used his left hand to suck on two of his fingers as if it were a cock in his mouth. Precum was leaking from his tip and he was stroking faster with more vigour. He kept picturing Keith and from when they masturbated together; he was moaning into the pillow on his side. He shook while running his thumb in circles on his tip and his cock was nice and wet from his precum. He started thrusting into his hand breathing through his nose hard one last thrust and he came screaming Keith's name"

As soon as Keith heard about Shiro he raced to the infirmary like the wind. There he saw the Doctor sitting outside the infirmary reading a book. He looked up at Keith like  _what the heck is this kid doing_ and put his book down crossing his legs with his hands curled on his knee.

"Can I help you," the Doctor asked.

"I need to see Shiro," Keith huffed catching his breath.

"I don't think that's a good idea considering his state right now, young man," the Doctors eye glasses glinted as he looked at Keith.

"I don't care I'm going in he's my mate," Keith growled.

"Really? Doesn't seem like he belongs to anyone as of now," the Doctor smirked.

"Fuck off, he's my fated pair and I don't give a shit what you say," Keith growled and barged into the room.

The Doctor just shrugged  _whatever_ ,  _what do I care_ he sighed.

Keith walked in and saw Shiro huffing, breathing hard, and uh... jerking off. Keith stood there wide eyed as he watched Shiro cumming and scream his name.  _Damn it_ , Keith just about got an erection. Shiro rolled onto his back sighing, even though he just ejaculated he was still in pain. He heard the shuffle of feet and Keith sat by his bedside and stroked his hand.

"Hey," Keith whispered and kissed his hand. Keith was trying hard to control himself, so he could comfort Shiro.

"Keith, please, it hurts," Shiro groaned.

"Hang on let me clean you up," Keith got up getting a wet rag and some tissues. He wiped the cum off Shiro with the tissues and put his dick back in his pants, since Shiro wasn't in the best condition to handle it himself. Then, he wiped Shiro down with a rag to cool him down. "I'll be right back," he said. He walked to the door and peeked his head out asking the Doctor if he gave Shiro a suppressant. The Doctor didn't since there were no Omegas in the Garrison, so of course they didn't have suppressants handy. Keith then raced to Shiro's room to grab his suppressants as quickly as possible hoping not to run into anyone.  _Thump_ , of course with his luck and all he would. 

"Where do you think you're running to cadet?" Iverson looked down at Keith with a scowl.

"Didn't you hear what happened to Shiro? I'm getting his suppressants," Keith growled and shouldered past Iverson.

_That kid really has some nerve_ Iverson thought and slightly chuckled to himself.

Keith got Shiro's suppressants and raced back to the infirmary. Shiro laid still breathing hard he was really warm due to his heat, so Keith put a cool cloth on his forehead. Keith got out the suppressant and injected it into Shiro.  _Hopefully this helps_ , Keith sighed to himself. He rested his head in his arms at the edge of the cot seated next to it watching Shiro breath. Shiro had fallen asleep when he had gotten back thankfully, so Keith just sat there waiting for him to wake up feeling better. Soon Keith fell asleep too. Unconsciously, Keith held Shiro's left hand as they both slept and Shiro woke up with a grunt. He turned his head to the sided seeing Keith sleeping bent over the cot next to him. He smiled at that and realised they were holding hands, so he squeezed Keith's hand lovingly not wanting to ever let go. He was feeling much better because of Keith, but that didn't stop his heart from pounding since they were near each other. Keith turned his head in his sleep and mumbled Shiro's name, that made Shiro laugh. He was so happy to have this man in his life here to love him unconditionally and the fact that they were fated pairs made it even better.

Keith had eventually woken up to Shiro sitting up running his fingers through his hair.  _Mmm_ , he purred and looked up at Shiro contently. Shiro kept running his hands through Keith's hair softly looking at him with so much love in his eyes. Keith was weak to that look and sprung up to kiss Shiro. Shiro was startled at first, but the closed his eyes leaning into the kiss. They sat there for a while just kissing softly not caring about anything in the world but the two of them in this moment together. Though, that wouldn't last long because the Doctor came in clearing his throat to get their attention. They jolted up separating from each other; Keith wasn't fond of this Doctor. The Doctor smiled at the two of the with his eyes squinted as if in annoyance.

"I think it is time you both left now. Also, Shiro they want to see you upstairs," the Doctor said scratching the back of his head.

"Thanks Adam," Shiro said with a forced smile.

Keith furrowed his eyebrow,  _what was that about_ , he mouthed to Shiro.

_Another time_ , Shiro mouthed back.

Now there was another issue to deal with. What are they going to decide about Shiro? Admiral Sanda stood behind her desk facing the window with her arms placed behind her back in a stance. As soon as Shiro walked in she turned around to face him. Shiro met her eyes anxiously.

"You do realise why you're here Officer Shirogane," Sanda said in a stern voice.

"Yes ma'am," Shiro stood tall to not show disrespect.

Keith stood outside the office leaning beside the door in wait. He was so anxious what was to happen about Shiro being found out. Of course there will be a lot of controversy over this, with Shiro being an Omega and all. Keith couldn't even think about if they were to kick Shiro out of the Garrison. He was also worried about how people may view and treat him now. He just can't bare the thought of Shiro being treated poorly. All Keith wants if for Shiro to be happy and be able to do what he loves. Keith side and banged the back of his head against the wall.

"The feedback on this is not going to be good. You realise this?" Sanda said with a sigh.

"Yes ma'am, I understand. If I have to leave the Garrison I will do so. But, I will not be prejudiced by people and stand back. I am the best pilot this Garrison has and I shouldn't be pushed aside just because I am an Omega. The fact that Omega's aren't even given a chance in here is ridiculous too. We aren't just things to be used as tools. We are just like everyone else, but just because we are different we are treated lesser," Shiro said firmly.

"I understand what you are saying, but this will affect the reputation of the Garrison," Sanda yelled back.

Keith could hear the arguing from inside and sighed. Then, he saw Iverson walking towards the office. If Iverson could wink he definitely just winked at Keith and then walked through the door. Keith just blinked standing there think to himself  _what just happened_? Then, as Iverson walked through the door both Shiro and Sanda stopped in their tracks and quieted down.

"What are you doing here Iverson?" Sanda said irritated.

"I'm here to defend Shiro. He is the top pilot here at the Garrison and I will help represent him," Iverson said standing his ground against Sanda.

"And what do you plan to tell everyone inside of the Garrison about this problem?" Sanda scoffed.

"Since when was Shiro a object Admiral? So, I have worried about when his heat's were when in the Garrison and supplied his suppressants, but that was only to protect him. I didn't do it because it would be an issue for the Garrison. I did it because it was an issue for Shiro," Iverson snarked back.

After a long discussion they finally came to a consensus. They decided they would have everyone in the Garrison come to meet in the auditorium for them to explain Shiro's situation and hopefully be able to defend him in this troubling time. Of course there will be people who will oppose, but it all comes down to a vote. They had everyone in the Garrison gather up in the auditorium to be seated and listen to what they have to say. Sanda, Iverson and Shiro stood on the stage and waited for everyone to be seated. Once everyone was seated Sanda took to the podium and had everyone calm down.

Sanda spoke into the microphone, "I'm sure you all know why we're all here today. We're here to discuss about Officer Shirogane. We understand some of you have issues over this fact, but we are here to come to a vote on this. Of course some of you Alphas may have trouble with this, but honestly it is not a problem unless an Omega goes into heat. We have the Officer take his supplement injections every day, though sometimes it isn't easy to tell when the heat cycle is. We are to be careful of this; normally the heat is subsided with the injections, but sometimes it doesn't work effectively. Though, Shirogane does have a mate now, so his heats really shouldn't be a problem as much."

When Keith heard Sanda say Shiro had a mate his eyes met Shiro's. Shiro stared back at Keith and gave a nod. But, Keith and Shiro were not officially mates yet they haven't even mated, so what did that entail? Everyone throughout the auditorium was whispering about what was going on. Keith could hear both negative and positive, but no inbetween. He was sweating nervously about what might happen and he hoped that people would give Shiro mercy. Shiro was standing there looking confident as always, unfazed by what was happening. Iverson then stepped up defending Shiro about how good a pilot he was and how supportive he was of his students and the fact he made a great officer deserving of his position. Sanda ended on the note of making separate dorms and of possibly allowing Omegas in. Though, they wouldn't be in the same classes as Alphas and of course would be in a separate dorm. Then, came the time for Shiro to speak for himself; he was looking quite serious as he headed toward the podium. Shiro tapped the mic and began with a speech that would move the hearts of the entire room. He's described about the hardships he's come through getting to this position and how difficult and exhausting it was to hide being an Omega. He defended himself and spoke for all Omegas that deserved a chance. He went on about how they were people and didn't deserve to be treated lesser. He called out people on how cruel they were and how they were a lesser being for treating another person of the same species that way. People listened to him intently, though some were annoyed by what he said. It wasn't enough to move everyone in the Garrison, but it did have an affect on most. How Shiro spoke was really what impacted them and help them understand. Keith sat in the audience smiling proud for Shiro. It made him fall even more in love with him. After his speech was the vote; they had people write down their votes and send it through a tube to be analyzed. The votes were in and it was silent throughout the room everyone was waiting in anticipation.

"It came really close, but... the Omegas are... allowed in!" Sanda's voice echoed throughout the auditorium.

Some people were cheering and shouting Shiro's name. Others sat there quietly in defiance. After all was said and done Shiro went back to his dorm room where Keith was waiting for him. As soon as he entered his room Keith attacked him with a tight hug and lifted him up spinning him around. Keith was smiling contently and Shiro was laughing happily with his arm wrapped around Keith's neck. They fell onto the bed with Shiro on top of Keith they just laid there staring at each other. Shiro leaned down and kissed Keith's lips. Keith smiled into the kiss kissing back softly. They both chuckled and bumped their foreheads together. Things were looking up for them.

"So, about the mate thing?" Keith arched his eyebrow.

Shiro blushed, "Um... I mean I had to tell them about us in order to have a solid defense. But, I mean we are mates even though not officially yet."

"Mmm, yeah I know. I just wanted you to say it," Keith smirked.

Shiro playfully hit Keith and they begin to playfully wrestle. This ends up with the two of them grinding down against each other. Shiro's seated on top of Keith circling his hips pressing their erections together. They both moan in pleasure with their pants painfully tight against their cocks. They then pull their dicks out through their pants rubbing them together to much in a rush to bother with taking their pants off. They hastily rub them together and their hands are wrapped together stroking up and down their cocks. They use more friction while pressing them together and are thrusting their hips together. They moan each others names with each of their heads tossed back. They come together hard breathing heavily and Shiro falls on top of Keith then Keith wraps his arms around Shiro's back.

"We should take a shower," Keith says lightly stroking Shiro's back with one hand.

"Mmm, yeah I guess we should," Shiro says sleepily.

They both take a shower together cleaning each other up. Once out of the bath they dry each others hair, while Shiro is seated once Keith finishes drying his hair Keith wraps his arms around his neck leaning down on his back and kisses his forehead.

"I love you Shiro," Keith says softly.

Shiro giggles, "I love you too."

They both get dressed and end up cuddled in bed ready to go to sleep.

"Keith if it wasn't you who saved me that night in the bathroom who knows what would have happened. You saved me. Thank you." Shiro said nuzzling into him

Keith stroked Shiro's hair, "I will always be there for you. As many times as it takes."


	6. Mates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally things are progressing even more and Shiro and Keith become even closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't mentioned in chapter two, but next to the desk in the middle of the room is a door to the right leading to two other rooms.

Shiro was given some time off due to all that has happened, so him and Keith had a lot of time to themselves. It was time they relaxed after all the stress they have been through plus it will be safe for when Shiro goes into heat. I guess you could say this is basically their honeymoon. They decided they would of course stay in Keith's shack and Shiro packed some stuff to stay there. Keith and Shiro were in the kitchen at the back of the shack; there was the bathroom to the left; and they were preparing a meal together. They weren't really making anything special they were just getting everything together to make some mac'n cheese. Keith got out a pot and poured water into it setting it on the stove to boil. Shiro opened the box of macaroni and took the packet of cheese out. That was all Shiro was really allowed to do because he was no good at cooking even if it was a simplistic task.They sat on the two stools in front of the little island waiting for the water to reach a boil to pour in the macaroni. They sat there with their elbows touching just telling each other stories about their lives, then Keith brought up what happened in the infirmary.

"So, about what happened in the infirmary with the Doct- Adam. What was that about?" Keith asked Shiro.

Shiro scratched the back of his neck in discomfort, "Well, that is quite a story."

"I don't mean to pry. If you don't want to talk about it it's fine. I was just curious," Keith said propping his left elbow up to hold his head in his hand facing Shiro.

"It- it's just that we dated and it wasn't one of the happiest of memories. I mean sure we were in a good relationship, but he wasn't supportive of me risking myself by being in the Garrison," Shiro sighed.

"I guess I understand his concern, but all in all it is your decision," Keith said and held Shiro's left hand.

"Thank you Keith. He ended up leaving me because he was frustrated with my decision and didn't want to be there when I'd have my downfall. But you were there for me Keith and that's all that matters. I don't care about the past all I care about is the present I have with you now and the future we will have together," Shiro said squeezing Keith's right hand back.

"I'll always be here for you, I mean we are fated pairs technically we have no choice, since we are drawn to one another. I am completely fine with that and I'm glad that you are the one who is my fated pair." Keith took his right hand to hold Shiro's cheek in his hand and Shiro leaned into it. The water started to boil so they had to take their focus off each other. Keith let Shiro pour the macaroni into the water because how could he mess that part up? Keith chuckled while Shiro put all his focus into pouring the macaroni into the water. He patted his head in reassurance with a smile. Keith hugged Shiro from behind and rested his head on the crook of Shiro's neck. They stood their swaying together peacefully and Keith pecked his cheek lightly.

"I got to go to the bathroom real quick," Shiro giggled as Keith kept kissing up and down his face.

"Mmm, want me to join you?" Keith smirked.

Shiro laughed, "Maybe later." Shiro winked at Keith as he shimmied out of Keith's arms walking toward the bathroom. Keith chuckled to himself and went to stir the macaroni in the pot and shook his head smiling. He was as happy as could be. Keith started draining the macaroni from the pot and Shiro came back out of the bathroom. There was only one more step and all that was needed was to add the cheese once the macaroni was back in the pot after being drained. Shiro was happy Keith was there to help him make this ultimate masterpiece of food.

"You really love mac'n cheese, huh?" Keith asked as Shiro was stirring the cheese into the macaroni.

Shiro laughed, "Yeah, this surprisingly easy meal is my favorite food."

"You're so cute baby," Keith said kissing Shiro's cheek.

 They sat down quietly eating their mac'n cheese and were playing footsies. It was like they were newly weds happy as can be. Once finished they were doing the dishes together and bumped their hips together and laughed. They finished up cleaning and went to lay in bed together. Shiro laid on Keith's chest as Keith stroked his hand through Shiro's hair. Shiro closed his eyes and purred as Keith pet him nuzzling into his chest. They just laid there all cozied up and content with themselves. It was late at night and the constellations on the ceiling were shining. They soon fell asleep together as they were curled up warm from the heat from their bodies.

It was morning and Keith was up in the bathroom with just his boxers on brushing his teeth. Shiro entered the bathroom and kissed Keith on the cheek. He started the shower waiting for it to get warm then hopped in. The warm water felt good on his skin as he stood there letting the water hit his face he brushed his hair back from his face. Keith decided he would sneak into the shower without Shiro noticing. Shiro was in his own little world facing the shower faucet just soaking in the warmth then all a sudden Keith comes in up behind him and wraps his arms around him. He pressed himself up against Shiro and kissed his neck as he ran his hands up toward his chest. Keith was squeezing Shiro's chest then ran his fingers in circles on his nipples. Shiro moaned in pleasure as Keith played with his nipples and Keith was rubbing himself up against Shiro. Shiro bit his lip and put his hands up on the wall to hold himself in place. Keith ran his hands back down Shiro's body gripping at his hips.

Keith whispered in Shiro's ear, "I wanna fuck you so badly."

Shiro got shivers down his spine and the heat started to hit him because Keith was releasing his pheromones. His body shook from the heat building up in him and Keith nipped at Shiro's ear.

"Can we?" Keith breathed into Shiro's ear.

Keith reached for Shiro's front and stroked him lightly running his thumb in circles on the tip of his cock. Shiro bucked his hips against Keith's erection grunting. Keith ran his tongue across Shiro's ear making Shiro gasp and he stroked Shiro's cock faster then had his own between Shiro's thighs thrusting between them moaning into Shiro's ear.

"Let's move it to the bed," Keith said in Shiro's ear as he thrusted between his thighs.

They got out of the shower and Keith swept Shiro up carrying him like a princess to the bed. He threw Shiro down on the bed and crawled over beside him reaching his head down above Shiro's cock and taking him into his mouth. Shiro moaned grabbing the pillow behind his head and pressed it against his face clinging to it. Keith bobbed his head up and down on Shiro's cock sucking on it circling his tongue around it. Shiro was bucking his hips up and shaking from the intensity moaning into the pillow. Keith pushed his head down as far as he could taking Shiro all the way into his mouth down his throat. Keith hummed sending vibrations on Shiro's cock driving him crazy then Keith took Shiro's cock out of his mouth with a  _pop_. Keith took Shiro's legs and put them over his shoulders and he took two of his own fingers into his mouth sucking on them then reached down beginning to finger Shiro's hole. Keith was driving his fingers into Shiro's hole in and out curling them up to meet his prostate. Shiro arched his back throwing the pillow from his face and gripped at the sheet as he started to grind against Keith's fingers.

"What do you want baby?" Keith asked Shiro watching him squirm.

"I want it, I want you so badly. I want to mate with you. I want you to make me yours. I want you to bite me," Shiro cried out.

"Good boy," Keith said and took his fingers out lining his cock up to Shiro's hole. He slowly pushed into Shiro making him wrap his legs around Keith. Keith leaned over Shiro as he thrust himself in fully feeling the warmth of Shiro's insides, he could come right then. Shiro couldn't believe that Keith was actually inside him it felt like heaven to be one with him. Keith leaned down more so he could rest his head next to Shiro's and they held each other's hands as Keith thrust into Shiro. Shiro started to thrust his hips up rhythmically meeting Keith's thrusts and their hips rolled together.

"Does that feel good baby?" Keith said as he thrust hard into him.

Shiro moaned in pleasure, "So good Keith, please bite me Keith."

Keith growled at Shiro's words and licked Shiro's neck while thrusting into him. He retracted fangs, his eyes glowed purple and he bit at the nape of Shiro's neck making sure it was deep enough. Shiro moaned had his legs wrapped around Keith tightly making Keith plow into Shiro deeply still having his teeth barred into Shiro's neck taking in his pheromones that had released as he had bit him. Shiro felt so much ecstacy from the bite he clawed at the Keith's back dragging his nails down him. Shiro was breathing out hot air and rolled his eyes back. He was so close to coming just from Keith biting him. He was finally Keith's he was his mate for life they'd be together for together. Keith's knot started to form in Shiro and Shiro gasped and bit down on his lip groaning. There was a possibility Shiro would get pregnant if Keith didn't pull out and as he started to Shiro stopped him. Shiro wanted to have kids with Keith, he wanted an even deeper bond and having children together would be such an experience for the two making their love become even stronger and they'd have even more love in their lives from their children.

"Let's make a baby Keith," Shiro said catching his breath.

Keith grunted letting go of Shiro's neck, "If that's what you want baby. I'll make sure to release all of my seed into you not letting any of it come out."

Shiro gasped as the knot was growing inside of him making him come. His hips shook against Keith's and he came so hard his orgasm wouldn't stop, he was having a dry orgasm right after coming. Shiro dug his claws deeper into Keith's back as he shook his orgasm was so intense he couldn't handle it and his eyes welled up with tears. Keith sat Shiro up in his lap and thrusted one last thrust into him and released all of his cum into him. They'd stay there for quite a while until Keith's knot went away and he had released all of his seed into Shiro fully. They collapsed in each others arms sighing in relief from all the pleasure. "I love you," they said to each other. They'd become mates and a family and soon they'd have an addition to that family.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL I basically just put the steps of making mac'n cheese in this chapter.


	7. Building a Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro and Keith finally become mates and decide to build a family

Keith and Shiro were waiting for the results of Shiro's pregnancy test. They were on their toes with nerves hoping for a positive result. They wouldn't know for quite a while because they just took the pregnancy test at the doctors and had some time to wait before the results came in. They were in bed resting with Keith spooning Shiro and their phones nearby just waiting for the call to come at anytime. Keith was stroking Shiro's hair as they laid there in quiet with nothing but the sound of their breathing. Their hearts were beating fast since they were pressed up against one another. Keith's arms were wrapped around Shiro hugging his arms toward him and nuzzled into the crook of his neck. They could fall asleep just like that and wake up feeling refreshed. Keith sighed hugging Shiro close to him. Shiro started nodding off because he was so comfortable just being in Keith's arms. Keith started stroking Shiro's hair again until he fell asleep. Keith stayed up just contently holding Shiro while resting his eyes. Keith then fell asleep as well from listening to Shiro's breathing.

It was evening now and they were getting ready to go out on a date. Shiro and Keith got dressed nicely to go out, since they were going to a nice restaurant. Keith picked the restaurant for Shiro and him to go to for their perfect night out. They got to the restaurant and were seated at their table. They sat there talking and reminiscing on when they first met and how they got together. It feels like they've been together forever and hope to be together always. Their love was strong and burned like an eternal flame. They were laughing about the small things from when they spent their times together in the shack and were lazing about having fun. The food finally came and their eyes lit up with how good the food looked and they started digging in. Once they finished there was a pier off the restaurant and they went to take a walk on it. It was a starry night, beautiful and perfect. Keith wrapped his arms around Shiro hugging him tightly as they both breathed in the fresh night air. Keith nuzzled into the crook of Shiro's neck propping his head up on his shoulder.

"I love you so much you know?" Keith said softly into Shiro's ear.

Shiro blushed leaning back into Keith's body and held his arms into his chest, "Yes, I love you just as much." Shiro said softly.

Keith turned Shiro around to face him and kissed him on the lips then hugged him. Keith got down on his knee and reached into his pocket bringing out a ring box. Shiro gasped covering his mouth with his hands tears welling up in his eyes.

"Shiro, I love you and I want to spend my life with you. I want to marry you and have children with you. I want to grow old together and die together," Keith said opening the box showing the slender silver ring shining from in it.

"Of course I want to too. Let's get married Keith," Shiro choked back a cry.

Keith stood up sliding the ring onto Shiro's fingers and they hugged each other tightly swaying back and forth. Suddenly one of their phones started to go off and it was Keith's he rushed getting his phone out of his pocket. Shiro and Keith both stared into each other's eyes as Keith answered the phone.

"Hello, this is Keith," Keith said looking at Shiro nervously. It was the doctor on the other end of the phone. Keith started to smile widely and shook his head yes looking at Shiro. Shiro jumped for joy and literally started crying. Shiro was pregnant, he was pregnant, he was carrying Keith's child, and their family was finally starting. They were so happy that they rushed to Keith's shack as fast as they could, which was now their home together, and as soon as they entered they started shedding clothes kissing in a heated frenzy. They made their way to the bed as their clothes came off. They were grinding against each other once lain in bed with Keith on top. Keith had Shiro's face in his hands and Shiro had his arms wrapped around Keith. As they grinded against each other they kissed passionately with their tongues dancing in each other's mouths. They both moaned into the kiss and their saliva mixed in each other's mouths. Keith sucked on Shiro's tongue tasting him ithen unlocked their mouths from each other with a strand of spit connecting from their tongues. They both were panting and Keith had Shiro pinned under him and started playing with his nipples. He squeezed Shiro's nipples and ran his thumbs across them. Keith leaned down and sucked at one of Shiro's nipples rolling his tongue in circles around it. Keith bit at his nipple and tugged at it releasing a moan from Shiro making him arch his back from the sensation. Keith then slid his hands down Shiro's body rubbing his hips and circled his thumbs on them. Shiro's hole twitched wanting Keith's rod to enter him. Shiro flipped their positions and was now on top of Keith. He started fingering himself to prepare for Keith's length to enter him. One then two, three and then four fingers he pushed inside of himself.

Keith sat there watching as Shiro played with himself and was completely turned on wanting to drill him right there. Then suddenly Shiro pulled out his fingers and gripped at Keith's length sitting on it pushing it inside of him. With a grunt Shiro slid down on Keith's cock taking him all the way in. Shiro bit his lip in pleasure as he began to bounce on Keith's cock placing his hands behind him to hold himself up. He rolled his hips grinding against Keith's cock and Keith dug his thumbs into Shiro's hips and thrust up into him. Shiro gasped as Keith started moving his hips thrusting upward into him deeply feeling him up into his stomach. Keith sat up holding Shiro against him plowing his cock into Shiro's tight hole Shiro squeezed around Keith's cock gasping from the intensity. Shiro was close to the edge and ready to come he bit down on the nape of Keith's neck clawing at his back. Keith kept thrusting fast up into Shiro as his knot started to form inside of him. This drove Shiro to the edge making him shake coming hard onto his chest. Keith kept bouncing Shiro onto his cock until his knot exploded inside of him. They both laid down with Keith still inside Shiro spooning against him and his knot twitching still releasing inside of Shiro. Shiro quivered from feeling Keith coming in him consistently making him moan. He felt so good feeling Keith's hot load releasing in him and the twitching of Keith's cock inside of him. Keith thrust once more to let out the last few drops into Shiro's hole and slid his dick out of Shiro. Keith kissed Shiro's cheek and they laid there for a while before going to take a shower to clean themselves up from all the sweat and cum.

Keith held Shiro from behind in the shower and whispered in his ear, "Maybe you'll have even more pups now." Keith nipped at Shiro's ear playfully.

Soon Shiro and Keith would have their little private wedding together with close friends and family. It's just a small little cute wedding nothing really special, it's more for just the two of them than anything. They didn't want to have anything extravagant they just wanted to have something small where they could get married quickly to make it official. Everything was coming along beautifully, especially Shiro he was starting to show and had a little baby bump. Shiro rubbed his tummy happily excited about his little bundle of joy that would come into the world. Keith was right there with him giving his tummy kisses and treating Shiro like a princess giving him everything he needed and wanted. They finally renovated the shack expanding it for their new found family to make new memories in. Now they had a house together in their little canyon all to themselves. Everything was absolutely perfect, even though nothing is ever perfect it just felt as if everything was right in the world. Of course they will have their hardships and ups and downs, but as long as they are together they can get through it.

Finally, the big day came for them to have their ceremony. The two of them were dressed in white suits walking down the aisle arms linked together. Shiro held the boquete and had a little veil over his face. They walked toward the stage and turned facing each other. Keith unveiled Shiro and they held out their arms holding each other's hands. The licensed minister Coran began the ceremony and they placed each other's rings on their fingers then said their vows.

"Now you may kiss," said Coran. Shiro and Keith kissed softly and all the guests clapped and hollered with cheer.

It was such a big day for Shiro and Keith, they ate cake, danced, laughed with friends, and had a wonderful time. Now they were at home tired and worn out from the night of excitement. They didn't even change they were so tired and as soon as their heads hit the bed they were out like a light. They laid cuddled up on top of their fluffy duvet with their pillows surrounding them and with their limbs all tangled together. They slept soundly like that until morning came and they awoke in each other's arms, with the sun beaming down on them, still in their suits. They both sit up with their suits all crinkled and their hair all messy. They laughed at how they looked and smoothed each other's hair down. Then got up and started their day by getting dressed, eating breakfast and just spending time together.

They were so happy since Shiro was announced pregnant, so they put together the babies room in the spare bedroom. They were painting the walls a nice pastel color and setting up all of the furniture. Once it was put together they stood side by side happily and began to dance around the room. Their hearts were filled with love and they were so happy to be together starting this family. They stopped their dancing and went to sit on the couch to watch a movie together. Keith went and got the popcorn for Shiro and some hot chocolate with mini marshmallows. Shiro was all wrapped up in a blanket nice and cozy and had his hot chocolate in hand making him nice and toasty. They put on a romcom and Keith sat down with one arm wrapped around the back of Shiro and the other holding the popcorn bowl eating out of it. Shiro was nice and happy feeling content with things. The baby was already growing so much and was starting to kick.

Shiro oofed and said, "Oh boy, the baby just kicked." Shiro smiled putting down his hot cocoa and feeling his belly.

"Ooh let me feel," Keith said with excitement and placed his hand on Shiro's belly feeling a little push against his belly. Keith's face lit up, "I can't wait to see our baby come into this world."

"Promise you'll still find me attractive even if I get fat?" Shiro was pouting.

Keith laughed, "Baby, you'll always be attractive to me no matter what. I don't care what you look like. I just love you so much and that's all that matters."

Keith put his popcorn down and held Shiro. Shiro was really emotional due to all the hormones. He was all up and down with his mood swings, though Keith was there for him which helped a lot. They continued to watch the movie after Shiro settled down from being upset. Keith stroked his hair as they watched the movie and they both were now under the blanket together. They were laughing at the movie in enjoyment because of how hilarious it was though there were some emotional parts they made up for it with the comic relief. 

It's been 9 months now and Shiro was at full term. Keith and Shiro were laying on the bed together with Shiro sat in Keith's lap leaning back on him watching a show on the pad. Keith held Shiro with his arms around his tummy with such gentleness. Keith kissed Shiro's cheek and rubbed his stomach lightly. Shiro sighed feeling relaxed and comforted. They both stayed snuggled up together and Keith held Shiro close. 

Shiro was in the bathroom brushing his teeth when suddenly his water broke. Shiro yelled, "Keith! Take me to the hospital now!"

Keith rushed down the stairs and got their emergency bag and grabbed their coats hustling Shiro to the car. Shiro was huffing hard in pain propping his back up with his hands. He slowly got in the car breathing in and out; the stereotypical birth giving breathing. Keith got in the driving seat racing to the hospital as fast as possible and once arrived there he plopped Shiro in a wheelchair and got him into the emergency room ready to give birth to their child. Once in the emergency room Shiro was set up on a bed ready to push out their baby. Keith sat next to the bed holding Shiro's hand while Shiro squeezed his hand with a strong grip. It was almost a full 24 hrs and the baby was finally born. It was a beautiful boy with fuzzy brown hair and purplish eyes like his fathers. Keith cut the umbilical cord and Shiro hugged the baby close to his chest, then the doctors took the baby to do the normal procedures and clean him up before handing him back.

Keith then held the baby rocking him back and forth. "We made such a beautiful thing," Keith said with a warm smile and had his pointer finger in the grasp of the babies tiny hand.

"What should we name him?" Keith asked Shiro. They both would decide together that night coming up with names and looking them up. Finally, they decided on Yorak because it traced back to Keith's somewhat known family history. It was perfect and they couldn't be happier.

Shiro held the baby to his chest allowing the baby to suckle on his nipple for milk. It felt weird and kind of tickled, but it brought such a close bond for a child and parent to have this special connection. Keith was honestly kind of jealous and wanted some of Shiro's mother milk, but figured he would get some later at home when they had the time to sneak in some alone time. Though, Keith watched Shiro and his child lovingly and went to kiss Shiro's forehead and lightly pet the babies head. There was so much love in the room you could practically feel it emanating throughout the hospital. Soon it was time to go home and they had everything ready to go, including the baby. They couldn't wait to bring their bundle of joy home and officially start their family. It would be a lifetime of battles of love and emotions, ups and downs, arguments and strife. Though, they would always come out on top solving their problems working as a team and learning from those experiences. They would have even more experiences now that they were parents.

 Finally the baby was asleep in his crib, so Shiro and Keith could rest. Though, Keith wasn't going to let Shiro rest just yet. As they lay on their bed Keith turns over pouncing on top of Shiro. Shiro groaned in exhaustion not having enough energy to do what Keith wanted to do, but he still let Keith grab at him. Keith pulled Shiro's shirt up revealing his puffy nipples full of milk. Keith circled his tongue around one nipple while playing with the other. Shiro bit down on his lip his nipples were sore from the lactation build up in them and from the breast feeding. Though, this was a different feeling since it was Keith it made him feel pleasure. A burning sensation built with in him and his nipples were tingling under the mercy of Keith. Keith began to suck on the one nipple taking it fully into his mouth like he was feeding off of Shiro. Shiro threw his head back and moaned he began squirming as he felt his erection growing. Keith nipped and sucked at his nipple continuously playing with them almost torturously. Shiro's nipples started to lactate leaking out and Keith licked up his one nipple to give it a taste.

"I've always thought you had tasty nipples," Keith growled sucking on Shiro's nipple. Shiro was running his hands through Keith's hair pulling at it. Keith stopped to look up at Shiro's hot and bothered face. Keith had lactate dripping from his mouth and perched over Shiro bringing his mouth to his and shoving his tongue in making him taste it. They both moaned swirling their tongues together in a frenzy. It had been a while since they had been intimate because of Shiro being pregnant, though they could have sex while he was pregnant Shiro just never felt up to it while he was. They continued their kiss and Keith was grinding against Shiro rubbing their cocks together through their pants. They stripped each other down fumbling their clothes off running their hands over each other's bodies. 

Keith parted from Shiro and said, "Get on your hands and knees baby. Let me see your beautiful hole."

Shiro got on his hands and knees for Keith and Keith put his hands on Shiro's ass and spread his cheeks apart. Spreading Shiro's cheeks apart Keith saw Shiro's asshole twitching and licked his lips. He buried his face into Shiro's ass licking his hole getting it nice and wet. He pushed his tongue inside of Shiro making him grip at the sheets quaking. Keith chuckled at Shiro's reaction pulling his tongue out and putting his fingers in instead. With his two fingers inside of Shiro he moved them in and out slowly spreading them inside of him. He curled his fingers pressing it against Shiro's prostate releasing a scream from Shiro.

Keith pulled his fingers out of Shiro and asked, "What do you want baby?"

Shiro moaned and felt empty from Keith's fingers being removed he wanted to be full of Keith. "Please, I want you inside of me. I want you to fill me up," Shiro cried.

Keith rubbed his cock between Shiro's cheeks teasing him. He pressed his tip against Shiro's hole poking his head in slowly and then pulled out. Then he shoved himself in fully filling Shiro's hole. He slammed in and out making smacking sounds against Shiro's ass. You could hear the squelch of Keith's cock going in and out of Shiro. Shiro's hole was warm and wet Keith could feel Shiro convulsing inside. Shiro was stroking himself and had his face down in the pillow breathing hard letting out small moans. Keith's hands were gripped onto Shiro's hips drilling into him hard as Shiro moved his hips with him thrusting into his hand. They were both feeling so good and their heads were all fuzzy from the pleasure erupting in their bodies. They were releasing strong amounts of pheromones making Shiro go into heat. Shiro wanted it so badly, he wanted more, he wanted Keith to plow him hard and deeply.

Shiro cried, "More, give it to me more. I want it hard. Fuck me into tomorrow."

Keith growled flipping Shiro over so he could see his face thrusting his hips faster. Shiro was moaning loudly and started clawing at Keith's back while his hips shaked. Keith gripped Shiro's draw and slammed his lips against his. He kissed him hard shoving his tongue in making their tongues wrestle together. They were both moaning as they kissed and as Keith kept thrusting in and out of Shiro. Keith started to slow his pace and caught his breath separating his mouth from Shiro's. He started to push in and out painstakingly slow going in fully then taking it out to the tip. Slamming into Shiro then sliding out as slow as possible. Shiro cried out from Keith teasing him knowing Shiro wants it hard. Keith smirked and chuckled starting to slam back in and thrust his hips quickly picking up his pace again. Keith began to stroke Shiro as he kept thrusting and circled his thumb on the tip of his cock. Shiro moaned wrapping his legs around Keith tightly and curling his toes. He felt the heat build up in his stomach and his balls tighten.

"Mmm, gonna come," Shiro gasped out.

"Come for me baby," Keith whispered in Shiro's ear and Shiro shaked as he squirted out a stream of cum onto his face.

"Ah, that was so hot," Keith grunted as his knot formed inside of Shiro and he slowed his hips circling inside of Shiro.

Keith kept rolling his hips slowly moving his cock ever so slightly inside of Shiro. His knot was fully expanded inside of Shiro making it tight around Keith's cock. The tightness felt so good on him and he gave little thrusts into Shiro. Shiro was still coming down from his orgasm making him breath heavily and his insides felt so good as Keith was moving slowly inside of him. Keith was so close to coming his knot was twitching inside of Shiro about to burst. Keith grunted and came hard inside of Shiro his hips shook as he kept coming. Shiro screamed as he felt Keith's load oozing inside of him it felt so good he could hardly bare it and he came again. They both slumped over breathing hard and catching their breath. They were sticky with sweat and cum. Keith finally pulled out of Shiro and they sat up sighing in relief still feeling the high from their orgasm. They went to go quickly clean up in the shower when the baby started crying. Shiro quickly hopped out of the shower throwing his robe on going to the nursery room. He picked up Yorak rocking him back and forth getting him to calm down. It was feeding time and Shiro opened his robe to let York suckle on his nipple drinking the milk from him. Keith came out of the shower, put his robe on and made coffee for the two of them. He went into the nursery bringing Shiro his coffee as Shiro sat in the rocking chair feeding Yorak. Keith set the coffee next to Shiro on the side table and took a sip of his own coffee.

"Do you need anything baby?" Keith asked Shiro.

"I'm okay hun. You can go rest," Shiro whispered.

"Are you sure? You don't want me here with you?" Keith leaned his head to the side pouting.

"It's alright baby. I'm all good here," Shiro said silently chuckling at Keith.

Keith and Shiro were still on leave from the Garrison and living peacefully in their home for the time being. Sure they'll have to go to work soon enough and send Yorak to daycare, but while their home they get to be together everyday. These would be the happiest times in their life being together and having a family was the best thing that could have happened to them. The love they had was endless and growing everyday. Their family would soon grow even more because Shiro would soon be pregnant once again. They wanted to keep on building their family having at least 4 children. They would give their kids all the love and care they needed. Their love is unconditional and nothing will change that. This was the start of a lifetime.

 


End file.
